


Well this is gonna me chaotic

by Bon_payne



Category: Newsies
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Sad bois, Teen movie, davey self harms, jack is hopeless romantics, jack use to to, javid - Freeform, lady bird inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bon_payne/pseuds/Bon_payne
Summary: Jack likes davey, davey is sadRace likes a coupleThe couple dosent know he existsIt’s gonna get chaotic





	Well this is gonna me chaotic

Jack Kelly wasn't the smartest person in the world, He was street smart as in he knew how to play people. Speaking of playing with people thats what hes been doing with Davey Jacobs.

Ah what could he say about Davey Jacobs, he was the smartest kid in his class, the smartest one at the lunch table, beside his sister Sarah Jacobs, He also was very… whats the word… oh yeah GAY. That was good becuase i myself Jack Kelly was vey bisexual.

Now you may be asking, “Hey! Jack why are you talking to yourself? Why have are you zoning out to a tree?” Well my dear reader, I literally only talk to Davey and Race, and Race is to busy googly over spot and Albert. But as I was saying he was very gay for Davey Jacobs. 

“hey Jackie! Why are you talking to a tree?” Shit there he was right there in front of him, play it cool jack play it cool

“Hi dav-“ and I fell over trying to “act cool”  
great he thinks I’m a dumbass great great good going Jack,

“oh my god Jack you are okay?” Why did he have to ask that, I can’t say “yeah I’m okay just have a gay ciris. 

“yeah just checking if gravity works!” Yes jack cause that’s cool

“Jack the gravity always work” wow he was cute when he talk all smart no jack stop you in a middle of a conversation.

“Yeh I knew that, so shall we walk to your car” with that we went to his car, Daveys car was a black slug bug that was nicknamed “daveoble”, because he was the only one who could drive we often ask dave for rides 

“do you want to listen to the new paramore album?” Of course in wanted to listen to the holy album of our friendship.

We drove down the street to our favorite little cafe, we usually sit there and do homework, except for Friday’s those were movie nights, medda let me use the project and we will sit and watch Disney movies.

“do you want to just go the cafe before we go to the theater dave?” 

“Sure maybe we can get some coffee from Jacobi before we have to meet the chaos crew” ah yes the chaos crew was the name that davey and Sarah have gave the squad when they join. 

When Davey and Sarah join freshman year I just tried to run away for the second (2) time. Him and his family were just coming back from Santa Fe and I was leaving for Santa Fe, me and him met in the bathroom, no we didn’t met on the joe, we meet at the hand washing hands thing, and he saw my scars and gave me his number, we basically sat together and he talked me out of leaving. He’s always been my best friend 

“Jack you okay? You’ve been zoning out a lot than usual..” davey kept talking but I just stay focused on him this stupid school girl crush killing me.

“yeah yeah I’m fine I’m cool, I’m fine” I said a little bit to quickly 

“You don’t seem cool or fine” davey stopped the car too quickly. 

The Moment was almost perfect we had everything. “The ladybird” aesthetic, We had “fake happy” playing in the background. The two love sick boys who cared deeply of each other. 

Here’s the thing, davey doesn’t even like me make, maybe or maybe he does. 

“Dave I’m fine!” I said firmly, 

I wasn’t fine, I found myself love sick over this boy who doesn’t like me back! 

This is gonna be chaotic.


End file.
